


Hora de dormir

by Prolyxa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhun, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, otp
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prolyxa/pseuds/Prolyxa
Summary: Baekhyun não conseguia dormir sem acordar Sehun.





	Hora de dormir

A semana de provas havia terminado e não existia nada além do descanso morando entre os miolos exaustos do garoto para aquela noite. Gostaria de chegar em casa e ir direto para o banheiro na necessidade de um banho rápido que lhe tirasse as impurezas da faculdade de seu corpo, vestir um calção macio qualquer e ir em direção à geladeira da cozinha para petiscar algo, onde, em seguida, o permitisse deitar em sua cama de colchão duro e dormir ao ponto de fundir-se a ele.

Tudo parecia de acordo com seus planos quando chegou ao apartamento ainda mais exausto por subir pelas escadarias, o elevador tinha quebrado de novo, e encontrou o lar emanando acolhida para seu descanso no fim daquela noite. Já deitado na cama, estava prestes a entrar na profunda escuridão do segundo sonho assim que aquela presença ao seu lado tornou a se remexer mais uma vez.

Suspirou em desânimo, engolindo o nome da pessoa para baixo. Seria uma noite daquelas se dependesse da inquietude de Baekhyun que tornava a se revirar na cama de segundo a segundo, resmungando frustrado pela falta de sono por conta da cafeína ingerida aos montes no decorrer do dia e roubando sem piedade o direito de que Sehun afundasse no mundo da inércia. Não era incomum, no entanto.

Restou somente aproveitar do pouco tempo que tinha quando Baekhyun acalmava com alguma bobagem – o jogo no celular, levantar para beber água, ir ao banheiro, conferir a tranca da casa, voltar para cama, reclamar de calor, tirar todas as roupas e ligar o ventilador velho – para cochilar antes que a cama estivesse em movimento de novo e o corpo desnudo dele viesse se colar ao seu em busca de companhia, seguido de sua voz murmurando repetidas vezes por seu nome de um jeito arrastado.

– Sehun – murmurou ao se aproximar, passando o braço pelo peito sem camisa do outro que recendia a essência de sabonete mentolado. Grudou a boca em sua orelha e tornou a dizer seu nome como num segredinho de criança. – _Sehun_.  

O hálito quente de Baekhyun fez cócegas em sua orelha e Sehun virou-se de bruços, com o rosto virado para a parede como fuga das maldades da boca que vinha lhe sussurrar o nome em martírio. Contudo, deixou à mercê dele suas costas descobertas e os cabelos que caiam numa cascata escurecida sobre travesseiro, tal como seu traseiro escondido no calção de super-herói que Baekhyun costumava dizer ser infantil.

Não demorou muito para que Sehun sentisse dedos afilados percorrendo os fios de sua cabeça em uma carícia que quase o fazia dormir e gostou daquilo, torceu para que continuasse até que estivesse à beira do esquecimento de si próprio. Em contrapartida, os dedos desceram por sua nuca junto de um riso marcado de provocação, indo mais para baixo, deslizando com as unhas por sobre a pele leitosa de suas costas. Gemeu baixinho como sempre, sentindo o sorriso de Baekhyun colar-se no caminho percorrido com as unhas.

Os beijos úmidos traçavam ainda mais para baixo, chegando ao calção e fazendo com que Sehun sentisse o frescor do ar lhe atingir as nádegas agora descobertas e exploradas pela boca de Baekhyun. Sabia como tudo terminaria, pois assim que a língua dele alcançasse bem no centro da fenda de suas carnes, iria apertar os lençóis do colchão com mais força e chamar por seu nome em desespero irritadiço, ameaçando soltar um pum para que o deixasse dormir em paz. Por isso tornou a suspirar, dessa vez com um pouco de prazer pelo que sentiu com os beijinhos manhosos de Baekhyun e se pôs sentado na cama, coçando os olhos de forma vagarosa.

– Okay, já estou acordado – falou sonolento, bocejando em seguida e empurrando os cabelos pretos para trás para que tivesse a visão de Baekhyun à sua frente sem a sombra do sono lhe percorrendo os olhos. – Vem cá, hyung – chamou.

Baekhyun aninhou-se em seu colo e não conseguiu guardar o sorriso de satisfação ao ter a atenção de Sehun direcionada para si.

Beijaram-se como de costume, os estalidos da boca de Sehun em fricção com a do mais velho, os dedos do outro arranhando sua nuca e arrancando alguns fios de cabelo para que pudesse comandar os movimentos de sua cabeça e então, deslizando com o corpo desnudo de Baekhyun por cima do seu no colchão, arremataram com simples selares estralados cheios de sorrisos. Baekhyun deixou uma mordida no ombro de Sehun e se ajeitou deitado em seu peito, sentindo o carinho do mais novo em seus cabelos escuros.

Resmungaram uma conversa fiada sobre a compra no supermercado e que precisavam tratar daquele assunto sério sobre adotar um gatinho como filho, trocaram piadinhas idiotas e logo o silêncio veio a perpetuar-se no quarto; Baekhyun estava caindo no sono. Sehun, porém, se achava desperto além da conta, pois o mais velho estava sem roupa alguma deitado sobre si e havia algo no jeito que ele suspirava meio roncando em sua orelha, fazendo o corpo inteiro suspirar junto, que roubava o peso acima dos olhos do garoto.

Passaria de novo grande parte da noite acordado, como sempre, aproveitando da companhia adormecida de Baekhyun que o cobria como um lençol cheirando à pele macia, deixando seu tão desejado descanso para o cochilo da tarde do dia seguinte, onde se encolheria no sofá usando as pernas de Baekhyun como travesseiro e poderia sonhar à toa, ao ponto de fundir-se na essência do namorado que estaria até mesmo dentro dos seus sonhos.    


End file.
